Vuelta a la adolescencia
by Merak Galadwen
Summary: Sirius vuelve a los 15, y está dispuesto a hacer de las suyas, sin embargo, Harry esta enojado con el ¿Que pasó?¿Sirius regresará a ser el de siempre? Porfavor!! dejen opiniones!!! gracias ^^
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo I 

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección al Gran Comedor pensando en las cosas que había ocurrido hacía tiempo: Sirius Black, su padrino, había sido absuelto, Peter Pettigrew había sido encontrado vagando por una playa, lo habían arrestado y encerrado, así que estaba feliz, porque a partir de ese momento, dejó a los Dursley, para ir a vivir con Sirius a su casa.

Ese era su último año en Hogwarts, y ya estaba preparándose para ver que podía hacer cuando saliera de ahí, aparte de convertir a su primo en ballena, (después de todo, ya solo faltaba la apariencia) y a su tía en un cuervo... aunque pensándolo bien, pobres animales (los cuervos, claro).

En eso estaba cuando se topó con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Remus Lupin, el cual, parecía muy feliz, se detuvo y saludó a Harry con una sonrisa, a lo cual Harry respondió con otra:

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta navidad?- preguntó Lupin con curiosidad.

-Pasarla con Sirius, tenía planeado quedarme en la escuela, como todos los años, pero creo que este año no será así, será la navidad más feliz desde que entré a Hogwarts- contestó Harry con un suspiro.

-De acuerdo- contestó Lupin, y se fue a su despacho tarareando.

Harry continuó caminando (parece que nunca llegará) pensando en esas navidades tan agradables que pasaría en un buen hogar, hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor, y se encontró con que Ron y Hermione ya habían acabado su desayuno.

-Traté de despertarte muchas veces, pero nunca me hiciste caso, al parecer el castigo de Snape fue mas severo de lo que pensé- dijo Ron, contestando a su mirada.

-Ese hombre parece que jamás fue joven en su vida, de todos modos, no importa- contestó Harry, sentándose a desayunar, el cual pasó sin muchos rodeos.

Planearon ir a jugar un poco de Quidditch antes de que tuvieran que irse del castillo para pasar la navidad en familia, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del colegio, los detuvo la profesora McGonagall:

-Potter, ¿Podías acompañarme por favor?-

-Si profesora- 

-Te esperaremos en el campo- dijo Ron, mientras él y Hermione salían de la escuela.

Llegaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, que Harry conocía muy bien, y del cual ya se sabía la nueva contraseña (Pastel de limón). 

No bien acababan de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando un gran perro negro saltó hacia el pecho de Harry y empezó a lamerle la cara:

-Hola Sirius, también me alegro de verte- exclamó Harry, aunque su acento era mas bien un "¡¿qué haces aquí!?"

-Decidí venir a recogerte yo mismo, ahora que vas a vivir conmigo tengo que cuidarte mucho, como soy tu padrino, no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada- dijo éste, recuperando su forma humana.

-Esta bien- contestó Harry con una media sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Mundungus Fletcher se quedó en mi casa a dormir, supuestamente como celebración de mi regreso, pero en realidad lo había corrido de su apartamento (no preguntes), y de agradecimiento arrojó una veintena de bombas fétidas, así que no podremos entrar de aquí al lunes- contestó Sirius, algo amoscado –esa gente que se la pasa haciendo bromas- añadió más para sí, seguido de un –cough!! cough!! – de la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno, ya que ando por aquí, iré con Remus, a ver si necesita algo- dijo Sirius, después de una larga carcajada general.

Saliendo Sirius de con Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de acuerdo para que los acompañara a jugar Quidditch, así que fueron tras él, para encontrarlo en uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts. Le informaron del asunto, y a Sirius se le iluminó el rostro, así que de nuevo los jóvenes magos se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor por la escoba de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Sirius esperaba en el pasillo, recordando viejos tiempos, con los merodeadores, las bromas que hacían, los puntos que perdían y ganaban para su casa, cuando se encontró con Snape, el cual llevaba una pequeña poción en sus manos, con mucho cuidado de no tirar la:

-Muévete Black, tengo prisa- dijo Snape con un gruñido.

-No has dicho la palabra mágica Sev, no creo que pueda moverme así- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maligna.

-Black, tengo prisa- volvió a decir Snape con en enfado, pero en ese instante llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione corriendo, y lo que pasó fue bastante rápido como para que alguno lo pueda describir, pero uno de los tres, nunca sabremos quien (fue Harry por supuesto), tropezó con Snape, y lo aventó, y la poción que traía en las manos, fue a caer de lleno a Sirius, el cual se desmayó por el golpe que se dio cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Potter! ¡Weasly! ¡Granger! ¿Que creen que hacen?- bramó el profesor Snape.

-Lo siento profesor- murmuró Ron muy asustado, pero Snape no les hizo nada, simplemente hizo levitar el cuerpo de Sirius hasta la enfermería, y los jóvenes magos lo siguieron, hasta que Snape los corrió prácticamente de ahí.

~°~

Que les pareció??? Bueno, si dejan sus R/R, les prometo seguir con esto, después de todo ya lo tengo casi todo planeado, ^^! Sean felices, dejen sus opiniones, gracias ^_^


	2. Un accidente

Lo siento, he tardado mucho con este capítulo porque de repente se me fue la inspiración, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus RR!! Gracias ^^ (Espero que lean también mis otros fics y que me digan sus críticas, ya sean buenas o jalones de oreja, pero díganme, todo esto es para que lo disfruten!!) Capítulo 2 

Harry se encontraba tirado  en el césped, esperando que Poppy los dejara entrar a la enfermería, pero al parecer algo grave había pasado, ya que no los dejó entrar, y Snape jamás salió (aunque eso no hubiera hecho diferencia alguna ¬¬). Ron y Hermione estaban platicando un poco mas alejados de Harry, pero en ese momento salió la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Harry! Ven conmigo por favor-

-Profesora, estamos de vacaciones, ¿ que pasó?- preguntó un Harry muy temeroso, mientras que Mione y Ron se quedaban sentados mirando fijamente a Harry, cuando se estaba yendo.

-Algo desagradable pasó hace rato, de lo cual el profesor Snape dice que tu tienes la culpa- dijo McGonagall, que caminaba en frente de él, sin mirarlo. Iban directo a la enfermería.

-Fue un accidente lo prometo- dijo Harry tratando de explicarse.

Entraron a la enfermería, que McGonagall cuido de cerrar tras ella con llave, y Harry pudo apreciar un cuadro bastante extraño. Dos chicos, aparentemente de su edad estaban peleando en el suelo, uno de ellos era de cabello negro y ojos azules, con cierto matiz de picardía en el rostro, aunque era alta y bien parecido, y el otro era algo flaco, de estatura media y cabello negro grasoso, con ojos igualmente negros, y tenía el ceño bastante fruncido.

-Quiero presentarle a su padrino y al profesor Snape- dijo McGonagall seriamente, señalando a los dos chicos. Snape tenía ya un ojo morado, mientras que Sirius tenía un labio roto. -¡Atención!- exclamó McGonagall furiosa.

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente con odio intenso, y luego miraron fijamente a McGonagall, antes de levantarse del suelo y sentarse en una cama. Sirius le sacó la lengua a Snape, y Snape lo golpeó, a lo que Sirius lo golpeó de nuevo, y así empezaron nuevamente a pelear.

-¡Quietos!- dijo una voz, desde el despacho de Poppy. El profesor Dumbledore.

-Señor Snape, señor Black, les suplico a ambos que permanezcan quietos, necesito hablar con ustedes y con el señor Potter- hizo una pausa y continuó. –Dadas las actuales circunstancias, Snape y Black se quedarán en condición de estudiantes en el colegio, lo siento señor Potter, pero para no perder la costumbre, usted se quedará en el Colegio hasta que ambos chicos hayan vuelto a su estado normal, y dado que usted fue el causante de todo esto, será su responsabilidad cuidar que el señor Black cumpla estrictamente con las reglas del Colegio...-

-¡Yo me puedo cuidar solo!- exclamó Sirius, saltando de la cama.

-Y usted profesor Snape, creo que he visto en usted suficiente madurez como para poder saber lo que hace, espero un buen comportamiento.... Poppy estará trabajando en el antídoto para regresarlos a la normalidad, es fácil de hacer, pero toma por lo menos un mes, así que por mientras... ambos se quedarán en las casas a las cuales pertenecieron hace mucho..- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, zanjando la cuestión, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir volteó y señaló con el dedo a Sirius:

-No mas bombas fétidas en mi oficina, señor Black, a menos que quiera pasar el resto de su vida en detención- y dicho esto, salió. Sirius estaba sonriendo ante esta exclamación, luego volteó hacia Harry.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ahora vámonos de aquí- dijo Sirius, agarrando a Harry de la manga y saliendo de la enfermería, mientras se burlaba de Snape a espaldas de Harry. Snape se quedó sentado por un momento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, antes de dirigirse a la Sala Común de Slytherin, en donde sabía de antemano que no iba a encontrar a nadie, ya que toda la bola de mocosos mimados Slytherin habían ido a pasar la navidad en su casa.

Harry caminaba atrás de Sirius tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. No se daba cuenta que todas las chicas y chicos que se habían quedado a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts lo miraban de forma extraña, hasta que se topó con Ron y Hermione.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Ron, mirando extrañamente a Sirius y luego a Harry.

-Bueno, la poción que le tiramos ayer era rejuvenecedora, no se porque Snape traía algo así, pero da el caso que en lugar de tener un padrino, tengo una pequeña molestia- dijo Harry, totalmente enojado, ya que Sirius estaba en ese momento guiñándole el ojo a Hermione, tratando inútilmente de atraer la atención de ésta.

-No soy una molestia- dijo Sirius, enfrentándose a Harry.

-Lo dije en broma- contestó Harry rápidamente.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el?- preguntó Hermione.

-Va a quedarse con nosotros hasta que hagan el antídoto- dijo Harry muy seriamente.

-¡¡O.o!!-

Caminaron en silencio hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y al llegar se dieron cuenta de que Sirius ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿Pero que dem...?- empezó a decir Harry, pero en ese momento apareció Sirius corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento, tuve que ir rápido a la biblioteca a buscar algo- dijo Sirius con cara de inocente, escondiendo algo bajo su capa.

-¿Qué escondes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada, nada, es solo un libro, para estudiar- contestó Sirius, tratando de alejarse de Hermione –Además ¿Quién eres, mi mama? –

-No, pero me agradaría saber que escondes tu, entre toda la gente- contestó Hermione, entrando por el retrato.

-Mira Sirius, es difícil para nosotros tener que estar cuidando de ti, porque sabemos tu reputación en la escuela, así que por favor, como mi padrino que eres y por al amor que le tuviste a mis padres, no vayas a hacer bromas que impliquen que nos expulsen del Colegio.- dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius simplemente abrió la boca, dando a entender que le estaba pidiendo la cosa mas grande en el mundo.

-Vamos, no seas así, vamos a hacer un par de bromas, te prometo que  no serán graves- dijo Sirius, levantando su mano derecha.

Harry y Ron lo miraron con caras escépticas, pero no dijeron nada mas, y entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Sirius se quedó afuera incrédulo. El hijo de su mejor amigo no lo quería. Lo había notado en su forma de mirarlo, en su forma de hablarle, en todo. El hijo de James Potter no deseaba estar en esos momentos con él. "_¿Por qué? Harry, ¿que pasa aquí?" _Se preguntaba Sirius mientras caminaba lentamente  por los pasillos. El conocía Harry, por lo normal era una persona paciente, y trataba siempre de ayudar a sus amigos en malas circunstancias, entonces, ¿Por qué no deseaba hablar con él? Sin darse cuenta llegó a lo que él reconocía desde hacía mucho como el despacho del Jefe de Slytherin.

Tomó aire muy solemnemente y entró en el, abriendo la puerta con un pequeño _alohomara._

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí. "_Claro", _pensó "_Snape debe estar en estos momentos en la Sala Común de Slytherin, en los dormitorios de los chicos de quinto grado"_

Cambió de rumbo hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, que conocía muy bien y a la cual había entrado un 

montón de veces. Estando en frente de la chimenea, esperando que no hubiera nadie ahí, se fue corriendo hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de quinto grado, esperando a encontrar a:

-¡Snape! ¿Pero que haces aquí viejo? Pensé que eras profesor, no alumno- dijo Sirius, acercándose a él y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cabeza, apoyándose en él.

-Te lo advierto Black.. no estoy de humor..- dijo Snape chico. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a que Sirius entrara sin mas ni mas a su habitación.

-¿No?- preguntó Black de forma casual.

-Lárgate- gruñó Snape, cogiendo su varita de la mesita de noche.

Sirius advirtió todo eso, así que sacó su propia varita, justo en el momento para hacer un escudo contra el conjuro de piernas gelatinosas que había lanzado Snape.

-Pero chico, yo solo vengo a alegrarte un poco el día, después de todo, no a todos se les concede ser jóvenes de nuevo y poder disfrutar de la amada juventud- dijo Sirius a Snape.

-¡Black, por última vez, te advierto, sal de aquí!- gritó Snape, tratando por todos los medios de deshacer el escudo que Sirius había conjurado.

-No, no lo haré, he decidido que quiero hacer algo que nunca antes he hecho, quiero hacer algo de lo que te sorprenderás, quiero de verdad en estos momentos hacerte reír- dijo Sirius muy solemnemente.

Snape se le quedó viendo sin habla, hasta que por fin logró articular sus palabras:

-Black, el día que me ría es porque te has largado de mi vida para siempre-

-Ya lo veremos, lo veremos algún día, si yo muero antes, tu estarás en mi funeral dándome mi adiós con tristeza... (¬¬ ) Pero bueno, el punto es que.... primero te acuestes en tu cama- dijo Black, señalando la cama que se había instalado recientemente para Snape.

Snape se quedó sentado en donde estaba, así que Sirius no tuvo mas opción que amarrarlo mágicamente, para que no pudiera hacer nada.

-Muy bien joven Severus, empezaré a leerle un cuento antes de dormir...-

Bueno, aquí está este cap, lamento mucho haber tardado en escribir, he estado con mil pendientes en la cabeza, aunque espero seguir escribiendo sobre esto, les agradecería mucho si me mandaras consejos o sugerencias, son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y los jalones de orejas también, todo para que puedan seguir disfrutando de los fics, así que por favor RR!!! (Trataré de continuar también el de Memorias de Sirius Black, solo que también necesito que me dejen RR en ese!!!) gracias ^^


End file.
